Don't Let Me Down
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: Maybe some AUs. Starco from Star vs. the forces of Evil. Rated T cause I can. No other pairings, srry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am enjoying SVTFOE, which of course is Star Vs The Forces of Evil.**

 **AND SQUEE STARCO IS OTP BOSS o**

 **And I just watched the Saint Olga's episode, and the part where Star tried to wreck a poster and ends up crying really got to me**

 **So I'll use my Earth Turd skills to make a Starco story based on that moment**

* * *

"So this is how it ends. On a cold checkered floor by a pile of soiled linens, wearing an eyepatch." Star said, trying to blink back a couple of tears.

What was her situation now?

Her best friend in the whole entire universe was under the power of Saint Olga's, and her smooch buddy (on the lips) had been captured to those evil forces that had taken Pony Head.

She sighed and looked to the side, where she saw a sign.

"..Embrace a princess mentality, wash away your individuality?!" She said, bewildered at the stupid sign, and it's stupid messages.

"Embrace this!" She yelled, jumping over Pony Head and to the sign. She grabbed the nearest item and started smashing it against the poster, again and again and again. She then broke down crying.

"Everyone will admire, a princess that doesn't perspire." Pony Head said. Star got up and growled at her old best friend.

"This is your fault y'know?! If you hadn't called for those fucking guards, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Star said, before breaking down and sobbing into the floor. Marco's screams could be heard, but Star couldn't hear them.

"Everyone will be aware, of the princess that doesn't swear." Pony Head said once again, making the Princess of Mewni scowl in disgust.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Star snarled, taking her nails and scraping it against the poster.

Pony Head looked at the poster before scraping it with her horn. She laughed and laughed and finally, the real Pony Head came back.

"Pony Head?" Star looked up, the sparkle in her eyes coming back.

"You know it! Now let's go destroy something else, I don't even care what it is!" Pony Head said, before Marco screamed.

"Hey, I recognize that girly scream anywhere, that's Earth Turd!" Pony Head said. Star sighed as tears fogged up her vision.

"Yeah, Heinous got him." She sighed once more, tears slipping down her face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Isn't he your best bestie?" Pony Head said, and Star shook her head.

"He's my boyfriend." She muttered.

"On Earth. I'm your best.. bes..tie.. wait what?" Pony Head said, realizing what her best bestie just said.

"Umm... Nothing! Now come on let's go!" Star said, grabbing onto Pony Head, before finding a way out, hearing Marco's screams.

"Unscrew this!" Star said under more fallen tears. She couldn't bear hearing Marco in pain.

After Pony Head had the opening unscrewed, Star and Pony Head climbed through it, as Star winced hearing more of Marco's screams.

Either way, she screamed, "KEEP SCREAMING MARCO!" and then whispered "I'm coming for you." She had enough of this.

She blasted through the door to the vent as she jumped into the room her beloved was in.

From the safety glass, Heinous was furious that one of her students broke out another girl from the confinement chamber.

Back to Star, she threw a spell at the screen, and then threw a spell at the hat on Marco's head, which turned into a rabbid butterfly and hit the glass and exploded.

"MARCO!" Star screamed getting him out of the chair and kissing him.

No, no, no! This can't be happening! A princess marries a prince, not another princess! That is unorthadox!" Heinous screeched, trying to pull Marco away from Star, but he had turned back into a boy, and when Heinous saw his face, she freaked.

"EEK! A BOY IN THE SCHOOL! WHERE DID YOU PUT THAT FREE THINKER?! SHE MUST BE HIDING!" She said, and then glanced at Star.

"Star Butterfly. I should've known it was you. I guess we'll have to go to your parents. Maybe their torture chamber will work on you." Heinous said, about to grab Star, before Marco stepped protectively in front of Star and karate chopped Heinous's arm.

"You touch my Estrella Mariposa, you die." He growled.

"Oh.. needy mortals like you can't marry princesses!"

"Well this princess is gonna change that rule." Star said, and they walked away from the prison, but not before breaking all the other princesses out, giving all of them their scissors back, and then destroying the school with Heinous, her little servant, and all of the robot guards.

"Sigh. I don't know what I'd do without you Marco." Star sighed as she put her back against Marco's chest, eating Marco's nachos, as Marco rubbed little circles into her back.

"Don't worry Princesa Estrella, I would die, just for you to keep living. I love you Mariposa." Marco smiled ad Star's breath evened and she fell asleep.

"I.. love you too Wild Man..." Star muttered, and then succumbed into slumber.

* * *

 **Ta-da! My first oneshot... well I can't really say that... I guess my first romance oneshot.**

 **I once made a really sad oneshot where people died.**

 **So.. i could not think of any sad, romantic stuff for this! I had to listen to a nightcore (Wat? I like it?) sad playlist. instead of my usual upbeat one.**

 **I like it tho, still pretty good. In my opinion of course.. heh... XD**

 **-Lizzie**


	2. NOT A CHAPPY

So... for the many people that loved this story...

THIS ISN'T A CHAPPY

So... I'm getting busy cause I have tons of stories going on, and I'm collabing with someone I know over on Wattpad, and I start camp on Tuesday and it's from 9:00 to 4:00, so I don't have lots of time...

So here's a schedule so you know when your favorite stories will have a new chappy. Please know that just because I have this schedule does not mean I can always use it.

Like... I'm going on a cruise soon, and if I have stories on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, I can't do them because of said cruise, and I am not able to bring my computer (only device I will **ever** write chappys on)

Or maybe on the night of my show. It's a Friday, so if I have any Friday stories, I cannot write them because on the last day you can stay for dinner (which is pizza and a drink, yum!) and I always do. And then after the show, I'll probably go with my BFF to an ice cream place (cause it's a tradition at my camp) and then I'll wanna crash onto my bed (cause of sugar and stuff)

So without further ado... my schedule:

 **Monday -** Don't Let me Down (SVTFOE story)

 **Tuesday -** Odd (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Wednesday -** You Knew He Was Mine (SOR story, ABANDONED NO LONGER!)

 **Thursday -** How Could You? (CL story, NOT MINE, IT'S TAMMY_THE_TIGER'S ON WATTPAD)

 **Friday -** A Second Chance (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Saturday -** Code: Multi-Verse (CL story)

 **Sunday -** Abandoned (Literally named that. Teen Titans story)

If you have any others you want me to bring back, I will try, just PM me.

I will try to update it every Thursday, but after awhile, I will have to wait, because this is being written as I'm writing it, so I can't have a new chapter up every Thursday, cause I don't wanna rush her.

And Again, please, if I don't have a chapter up on a specific day, don't get mad, sometimes I have no good ideas for the day, or I have no time to write it. Either way, I will write everyday to the best of my abilities!

Have a meowtastic day!

-Lizzie


End file.
